The Royal Mentor (Book 1: Air)
by Tess Carver
Summary: Azula's granddaughter was never one for greetings; Especially not for strangers. After years of voluntary isolation and hard-earned mastery, Prodigal Princess Anzu becomes a Firebending teacher at 13 years old, the Avatar just one year up in age-Hold up, did someone say AVATAR? And what's with memories of a guy named AMON?
1. Prologue--Anzu's Beginning

**This story will be for Legend of Korra fans :3 But I take any positive readers and/or light critics in the reviewers ^^**

**So, for the record, this will be about Azula's granddaughter which I will name "Princess Anzu"...You know, because Azula was a princess :) **

**Just so everyone knows, Azula's son (Which I named Ozai II XD) is Anzu's father. He met up with a woman named Furi and they got married :3 Then DUN-DUN and 9 months later, Anzu came. THERE! **

**So yeah, this is the prologue of Anzu's story. This is some sort of fire-nation festival, blah blah blah, Granny Azula's coming, blah blah blah. ^^**

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF KORRA!**

* * *

><p><em>-9 years ago-<em>

_***Anzu is seven years old***_

* * *

><p>"Princess Anzu! Do not make me come in there by force!" Tai, a 59-year-old woman, shouted through the heavy mahogany door, knocking harshly on it. "The Festival starts in ten minutes!"<p>

A woman in her 30's, dressed in formal robes, gracefully sauntered to the Royal supervisor, a perfect-trimmed black eyebrow arched in concern as she rested a strand of dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Miss Tai, Have you seen my makeup-Why isn't Anzu with you?" She asked, surprising the older woman. "Is my daughter causing problems?"

Tai stopped knocking and bowed her head respectively to the lady. "Lady Furi..." She sighed out, her head rising after a moment. "Princess Anzu insisted on dressing herself, but when I protested, she locked the door before I could reach for her."

Furi blinked her dark chocolate-brown eyes. "...Anzu? Dressing herself?" She repeated, sounding out each syllable slowly.

"Exactly, Ma'am. I'm afraid we'll be arriving at the festival later than-"

The door suddenly opened. The two women froze up at a little girl with a messy bun for the small firecrown on the top of her head, wearing a wrinkled red kimono which bore swirled designs. Anzu had somehow gotten into her mother's makeup, so her face was smeared with porcelain white powder with the addition of heavily-applied cherry red lipstick around her mouth.

"Hi, Mommy!" Anzu happily greeted, proudly marching past her mother with a large grin on her face. "Wait until Daddy and Granny sees!"

Furi watched her daughter turn a corner, the kimono trailing behind her. Tai also stared after a moment, then she fell back in a faint, hitting the scrubbed-clean marble floors with a 'THUD!'

Furi paid no mind, her face turning blue as she broke into a sprint after her young daughter, noticing how the already-loose Kimono was slowly slipping off of the young'un's body. "ANZU!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>"Awwww..." Anzu whined as her mother and the now-conscious Tai finished redoing her hair, resulting in a very neat top bun with the fire nation emblem attached to the ribbon the kept the bun up. Anzu's kimono was now tightened and her makeup was removed.<p>

Furi shook her head as she held Anzu's hand, walking out of the bedroom. "Anzu, Dear, whining is improper. You've brought this upon yourself." She wisely and quietly lectured, Tai following the two royals. "Father must be very impatient, as well as Grandma."

The young princess pouted, but kept quiet the entire walk to the front doors of the Palace. "Daddy says a little lateness is okay." She suddenly pointed out as they approached the awaiting family members. "Grandma's the one whose perfection is valid!"

Furi shushed her.

Tai bowed respectively at the many royal members, bowing her head. Anzu grinned at them and rushed toward them, letting go of her mother's hand. "Daddy, Daddy! Hi, Uncle Zuko! Hi, Auntie Izumi! Hi, Cousin Iroh and Grandma!" She chirped excitedly, latching onto her father's legs.

Ozai II was a very tall man, settling at 6"2, the tallest out of everyone at the moment. He looked much like his grandfather Ozai the first; The same long black hair, the same bright amber eyes, the same bone structure, the same muscular body physique. Almost everything screamed of his grandfather, but...he most certainly was NOT evil. Instead, he was known as a gentle and loving man, though rough in duels. Plus, he liked to wear his hair in a low ponytail.

The father chuckled as he bent down to lift the child, easily holding her in one arm. "Are we ready for the festival?" He inquired, watching his daughter's face light up in joy. She yelled, "YES, YES! I am, I am, I am!"

"Hmph." Azula croaked out, arrogantly lifting her nose up in the air as she crossed her arms. "Even I wasn't that childish at such a young age." She boasted.

Azula was an elderly woman, settling at around 74. She had long grey hair strands that were accompanied with a headband bearing the fire nation emblem. Her bright amber eyes stayed sharp with her intellectual mind, even after all the years. She was crippled to the point of her body being held to a wheelchair because her legs had lost all feeling at age 60. Why she was here now; A bit of luck and good behavior PLUS a bit of stability released her from the madhouse. Going there permitted her to firebend in the deepest emergencies.

Azula never wanted to go back there, so for once in her life, she kept her word.

"Mother...You used to say you liked to turn over turtleducks for fun." Ozai II sighed, frowning upon the elder. Before Azula could remark anything at her son, Zuko cleared his throat, stepping forward. "May I cut in?" He intervened.

Zuko was the elderly and retired Firelord, Widowed, and already had a grandson from his daughter Izumi (who was now the Firelord), whom he named Iroh II after his uncle. Even after all the years, he still had a scar over his eye...the one that nearly cost him his life of honor.

"Of course." Furi muttered, her face one of boredom.

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes as he spoke clearly; "The festival is alive and nearly the entire nation is counting on us to arrive on time. Instead, we are nearly ten minutes late..." He cast a look at his great-niece, "...but I do agree that lateness is not a crime if we do not go now."

Everyone nodded as they exited the Palace, guards surrounding them. Tai was the voluntary one to kindly push Azula's wheelchair.

Anzu smiled up at her father, her amber eyes shining as the Royals stepped out into the warm daylight. Festivals always amazed her; but who didn't it amaze? Graffiti everywhere, Fake dancing dragons, Free food, and lots of performances. It was Biannual, only happening one day of the Summer and a week of the Fall. The people who were watching performances turned their attention to the Royals and instantly cheered loudly.

Zuko wasn't the only one smiling as he took his seat upon a higher stage. Even Azula had to crack a small smile as the people of many classes threw encouraging shouts and compliments to them. At some point, the extremely large crowd calmed down enough to the point where Zuko could speak into a microphone.

"WELCOME to the Biannual Fire Festival!" He announced, his voice echoing all over the area. "This is a day in the fall where people and travelers get to have fun, to socialize, and to continue their harmony in this wonderful..."

As he spoke, Anzu, who was on her father's lap, felt her stomach suddenly rumble. Breakfast had well been over five hours ago...She needed a snack.

"Daddy, can we get Fireflakes?" She requested, tugging on his robes with growing puppy eyes. Ozai playfully rolled his eyes as he poked her stomach. "Fireflakes will give ya the Wobbles..." He reminded.

The princess giggled and covered her pot belly. "Come on, Daddy!" She persisted, hopping off of his lap. Azula noticed this and cocked an eyebrow as her son and granddaughter seemed to be _tiptoeing _their way off of the stage. Furi also seemed to notice, but she just let them go.

"Pssst!" Azula hissed to Ozai II and Anzu. "Pssst!"

Upon hearing this, both of them went blue as they turned to see the elderly woman's stern expression turned toward them. For a moment things were silent between them until Azula wickedly smiled. "Take me with you, wherever you're going. I am famished and this dear brother of mine is...fascinatingly boring me." She ordered, placing her wrinkled hands in her lap.

Ozai II breathed a sigh of relief as he took hold of his mother's wheelchair and gently pushed it off of the stage steps, Anzu following in tow. Anzu walked along her Grandmother's side happily. "Hi, Grandma!" She chirped as they approached a food stand.

Azula glowered at the little girl for a moment while her son ordered the snacks. This little girl? The spawn of her own son? Hmph. This child had so much to learn...So much potential. "Hello...Anzu." She greeted with a heavy sigh.

The little princess giggled and tugged on Azula's dress. "Can I sit in your lap?" She asked curiously. Before her grandmother could react, Anzu had already climbed into her lap and settled in, sitting up properly. At that moment she wanted to just _pulverize _the kid!

"Ah," Anzu sighed in pleasure, leaning back against Azula's body, "I like this seat..."

"You little-" Azula growled.

Ozai II turned his back to look at them and smiled at the sight: His daughter sitting in her grandmother's lap. Of course, normally Azula would lash out, BUT this kid was seven and apart of her blood. Azula looked like she wanted to kill something, but Anzu smiled up at her...

In that moment, he saw something in his mother's eyes that he'd never seen before; Was it vulnerability? Or maybe a tad bit of love? Before he could recognize it, the something was gone as soon as it came.

Azula relaxed, an annoyed look on her face as Anzu clapped her hands joyfully at a random dancing (but fake) firedragon. As the child was wallowing in her happiness, the elder felt eyes on her. She averted her gaze from the ground to spot her son staring at her with a gentle smile. He seeming to be _enjoying _the sight!

That brat...Did her teachings of manners mean nothing to him!? "What are you looking at!?" She snapped, feeling embarrassed.

Ozai II trudged forward to her and Anzu to hand them each a small packet of Fireflakes. "Nothing. Here, Mom."

"Mmmm!" Anzu moaned in content as she shoved handfuls of the spicy treat into her mouth. Azula struggled not to wince as the young'un's Fireflakes sprinkled all over her dress. Ozai II popped a few into his own mouth, chuckling cheekily. "Don't worry, Mother. She'll learn." He assured of his daughter's manners.

Azula shook her head in displeasure. "When I was her age, manners were one of the top priorities. If you missed a rule, all fire went loose. But _I _was one of the best-"

Her boasting was cut off by Anzu's remark, her mouth full of fireflakes; "Mommy says you exaggerate too much." Causing Azula to widen her eyes in rage.

"How _dare she-!"_

"Save it, Mother, no one wants to hear your rambling on such a good day." Ozai II cut in as he grasped the wheelchair with one hand and sauntered away from the food stand, chewing on the spicy delicacy.

Suddenly a woman's scream rang out, and all Anzu could see the next moment were people running and screaming in terror. She felt a hand swipe her head, causing her to fall off of her grandmother's lap and onto the dirt ground, dropping her packet of Fireflakes during her fall. "Ahhhh!" She shrieked, trying to crawl away from the chaos running past her.

It was like she was blinded; Dirt clouded her vision from the people picking up the dust from running, blurring her eyesight.

Anzu stood up on her feet, tears flooding her eyes. It helped a bit to flush out the gritty substance, but she blinked rapidly to see clearly. People screamed and shouted, running as fast as they could. "EQUALISTS! THE EQUALISTS ARE HERE! RUN!"

That's what Anzu could hear over the loudness. Plus, Zuko's voice was commanding the Fire nation army soldiers to arise and flush the Equalists out.

She whimpered and backed away, only to bump into someone and fall over again on the ground. "Agh! MOMMY, DADDY!" She helplessly called, running around blindly to hopefully somewhere clear. "GRANDMA!"

A hand grasped the back of her kimono and yanked her up, causing her to shriek and thrash. "LEMME GO! HELP! HELP! DADDDDDDDY!"

"_B__e quiet if you know what's good for you." _A rough voice hissed in her ear. Anzu froze out of terror, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart pounding, she slowly turned her head to see her kidnapper as he ran through the crowd with her in his arm.

The man's face was a mask, a white mask with eyes. It scared her; Masked men were bad guys...MASKED MEN WERE BAD GUYS!

After a minute or so, the man stopped in a clear spot. Anzu noticed it was a food stand for fruits. "You-You're a bad man..." She stammered, her body tense. The masked man growled as he plopped her on the ground, causing her to yelp as her body fell on her side. "D-Daddy...Mommy..." She choked out, coughing.

_"You'll see them...in the afterlife." _The masked man rose his hand, a dagger in it. Anzu's eyes enlarged as he reached his free hand down to grab the front of her kimono. Suddenly a flaming ball of fire hit his back, causing him to yell out. "_GRAGGHHHH!"_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He backed away from Anzu, dazed as he tried to put out the flames on his sleeve. In that moment, the princess felt the most immense relief when she spotted her mother and father rushing toward her. Furi lifted her daughter into her arms as Ozai II blasted another fireball from his fist at the masked man. Anzu wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, whimpering. Ozai II grabbed Furi and they ran as fast as they could to the farthest shop.

The parents, desperate, dodged any people running past them or electrified ropes. Some people were caught and fell on the ground, paralyzed.

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing heavy as she was carried. Her mother's and father's pants from running were the only things she focused on hearing, tears running down her cheeks. She just wanted to go home.

"Furi, go on!" Her father suddenly ordered. Anzu snapped her eyes open to see many black-suited men coming their way. Her daddy clenched his hands into fists, fire blazing from them. "I'll hold them off."

Furi gasped and swerved her body around. Her husband blasted fire at the strangers, only hitting a few. "B-But Ozai..!" She protested, "You'll die!"

Anzu whimpered, covering her eyes. Ozai II grasped his wife's shoulders, fierceness etched on his face. Tears welled in his amber eyes. "...At least I'll be dying for a good cause." He said confidently, placing his right hand on Anzu's head. Without further ado, The man leaned forward and dipped his lips onto Furi's.

It all lasted for but a moment, but Furi felt the love and the passion and the mere devotion in the kiss. Her husband pulled away, and pecked a brief kiss to their daughter's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart." He told them as he backed away. "Go, GO! GO!" He shouted, running away.

Furi watched him, sobbing before turning around (letting Anzu see her father bravely confronting the men) and racing the rest of the way. Anzu heard her mother hiccup, then sob. Anzu sniffled as she watched her father blast fire from his fists and feet repeatedly, rapidly shooting orange-red fire from his limbs.

After Furi ran for what seemed like forever, she screeched to a stop when she reached a few buildings and searched the small alley in between to see crates full of grain bags and vegetables and fruit. Seeing this as an opportunity for her daughter to live, Furi rushed to the crates and collapsed on her knees, sweat leaking down her brow as she momentarily put her daughter down to empty a crate to fit Anzu in. When she was finished, Furi lifted her daughter and placed her bottom in the crate, quickly replacing the items of food to hide her daughter.

Anzu grasped her mother's hand. "Mommy, where's daddy?" She questioned, tears building up in her eyes. Furi looked pained for a moment, contemplating...

"Just...squeeze this whenever you're scared," The woman whispered to her young daughter, pushing a small item into her hand. "and think of Daddy and I...and you'll be protected by us. Understand?"

"Y-Yes..."

Furi felt her heart clench at the girl's choked reply. "Be a good girl, and don't give up...Mommy and Daddy love you." She reminded, standing up. "S-Stay there!" With that, she ran away, taking out a dagger when she was in sight of the men. Anzu did what she was told, burying herself in the food crate, waiting for her mommy and daddy to come back.

She squeezed the item in her hand, not exactly knowing what it was, and thought of her parents. She heard voices.

_"Where's the girl?"_

"You can't have her, Amon! She's where you'll never-" Furi exclaimed, her voice strong. The woman suddenly froze, dropping the dagger. Anzu peeked from the crate to see her mother somewhat...struggling...as she stood. The masked man, Amon, scoffed as he trudged toward her. His men circled Anzu's mother, but there was a little space where she could see everything.

Furi stared, wide-eyed, as Amon approached her. When he was in front of her, he stopped. _"You never did listen, Furi."_

Anzu's eyes enlarged, watching in horror as his gloved hand grasped Furi's throat, lifting her off of the ground.

Furi gasped out and thrashed, grabbing at his face. Well, his masked face. She tried to breathe, but...Amon's grip on her windpipe felt crushing. Furi's heart slowed as Amon lifted her higher, and her thrashing slowly stopped as she saw spots...

...Anzu covered her mouth in fear as she watched her mother's body go still. Amon had strangled her...HER MOTHER! HE KILLED HER!

Amon carelessly threw Furi to the ground, grunting. "_Such pity. She could've been so useful."_ He muttered to himself before he stared into the alley where Anzu was hiding. He then ordered, _"Search the area. The princess could be near."_

The men saluted and ran off to pursue their orders while Amon walked into the alley. Anzu dug herself into the bottom of the crate, trying to squeeze in. Unfortunately, Amon caught the movement and quickly increased his pace. "_I've found you, Princess Anzu...You can't get away this time!" _He teased, reaching into the crate to pull out-

-a Carrot.

Amon growled and tossed the vegetable down, then snapped his head to the side to see an object on the ground near the alley entrance. He walked toward the object and knelt down to pick it up, inspecting it.

It was Princess Anzu's firecrown.

One of the Equalists stood at attention beside him. "The girl is nowhere in sight, sir." He informed. Amon chuckled darkly and closed his hand over the object.

"_Discontinue the search. I'll get her again one day."_

* * *

><p>Anzu cried hard as she ran as fast as she could, avoiding any contact with the Equalists by hiding behind walls or in trashcans. She tightly clutched the item in her hand, not yet knowing what it was.<p>

The princess kept hiding and hiding curled up in a trashcan until a hand grasped her arm, causing her to gasp out of terrorizing fear. As she was about to scream, a wrinkled hand clamped over her mouth. "SHHH! It's me, child!" A familiar voice hissed in her ear. Anzu's teary eyes squeezed shut at the familiar voice and she relaxed. It was Tai...It was only Tai.

Shakily, Anzu opened her eyes and climbed out of the trashcan, instantly met by Tai's arms wrapping around her. "Oh, Princess!" The supervisor sobbed, rubbing Anzu's back gently as she embraced the girl. "You've been gone for so long, then-then I saw your mother and father and I-"

"Mommy and Daddy are dead!" Anzu sobbed loudly, sniffling as she wiped the overflowing tears in her eyes. "I saw Mommy-_*hic* _I saw Mommy get choked and-and a man almost got me! Waaahhh!"

Tai lifted the grieving princess into her arms, holding back the crushing emotions in her heart. "I know...It's going to be alright, Anzu. The bad men are gone." She whispered as Anzu buried her face into her shoulder.

The moment Tai stepped into the Palace, Anzu felt safe. She was dirty, tired, hungry, smelly, and disheveled, but she felt a sense of protection within the walls of the Palace.

"Oh my..!" Anzu heard Izumi exclaim. The little princess tiredly turned her head to the approaching female Firelord, groaning. Izumi took one look at her and sighed sadly, bowing her head. "I'm so sorry..."

Zuko approached them, a look of pure concern etched on his face. "Is she alright!? She looks horrible..." He inquired, brushing his wrinkled hand on Anzu's dirt-encrusted and tangled coal hair. Tai frowned at him, rubbing Anzu's back delicately.

"You would be too if you've seen what she has!" She remarked, jogging past them. "Iroh did a good job with flushing the Equalists, but it doesn't change Anzu's trauma! Gosh, she's getting a bath immediately..."

That night, after her bath, when the exhausted Anzu knew she was safe and sound in her fluffy bed, she opened her hand around the object...

...It was her mother's fire charm.

The little girl felt her tears come back and she buried her face into her pillow, letting her tears soak into it as she slowly slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH...This. was. a. VERY. long. prologue.<strong>

**This was actually pretty hard for me to write, and I apologize if anything was too wordy and stuff. ^^;**

**IF you liked this chapter, please send a review or a PM down Be-low, and I'll see you all next time!**

**BAIS**

**P.S= The next chapter will fast forward into the regular timeline, which is about nine more years after this, making Anzu 16 years old.**


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing For A Test

**HELLO, READERS!**

**I hope you have enjoyed the previous chapter (AKA THE PROLOUGE) Just to give you a little something on the girl's past. **

**BY THE WAY: It is NINE years after the incident.**

**This is the first episode of Korra :3**

**I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

><p><em>*9 years later*<em>

_Anzu is 16 years old._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Southern Water Tribe-Presently<strong>_

Princess Anzu laid in a simple cot against a wall, lying on her back with her amber eyes closed, her hair sprawled out on the soft pillow like a black river in contrast to the white and baby blue color of the entire bed. The sky slowly turned from a midnight blue to a grey asphalt, signaling that dawn was arriving.

Suddenly a stream of water extracted from a bowl on the nightstand beside the sleeping teenager's head, a snicker being heard. It wasn't from the sleeper...

The water formed in a ball above Anzu's body, the snicker becoming light giggles. The waterball hovered over her for a few moments, then as Anzu's eyes cracked open, she barely had time to react before the water became loose and dropped onto her face, the giggles turning into outright hysterical laughter.

Anzu gasped and abruptly sat up, her clothing soaking wet. "KORRA!" She screamed, angrily turning her amber gaze to the 17-year-old Avatar rolling around on the floor laughing. The princess sat there, clearly not amused as her coal-colored hair dripped with water.

Korra was dark-skinned, one of the traditional water tribe traits, and blue-eyed with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail. Two more ponytails hung on the sides of her face. The teenager was muscled from years of training with the elements, capable of physical challenges. Anzu was also becoming toned as well from years of firebending training, the muscles in her arms toned up with Korra's.

By the time Korra had calmed down, Anzu was already changing into her daily training outfit, the fire nation insignia imprinted on the back. "What is it, Korra?" She demanded, wringing out her soaked hair. "Is this some sort of _Splash-Anzu-before-training-day_?" She sarcastically remarked as Korra gulped intakes of air.

The Avatar wiped away a tear as she stood up, already dressed in her training gear. "Nope! I just kinda wanted to do that..." She responded with a chuckle at the end of her sentence. "It's the day I get-"

"-When you get permission to go ahead and train Airbending with Tenzin at the Air Temple." Anzu bluntly finished, tying her hair up into a ponytail. "IF you're qualified master of your Firebending test." She added with a small smirk. "You ready to bust some heads?"

Then Korra crossed her arms, a frown on her face. "...What if I'm not? Ready, I mean." She muttered pessimistically. Anzu sat down on her bed, pausing in grabbing her canteen of cold water from under the bed with a concerned expression. "Korra...You're more than-"

"No, Anzu," Korra interrupted, sitting next to her friend. "I just don't feel it. I know I'm pretty good, but every single time I've done my best..." She trailed off, burying her head into her hands. She closed her crystal blue eyes in frustration, sighing. "They reject me. Even Katara."

Anzu moved a strand of hair out of her face, watching her student from the corner of her eye. "Korra." She firmly said, turning her friend's attention toward her. "Under the three years I've helped trained you under Firebending, I've realized that rejection from the elders is just motivation to push you harder. My Grandmother did the same thing when I was put to a test back at the Palace." She encouraged.

"But I've been pushed for three years straight, Anzu! It's-It's not fair! I should be with Tenzin! I should be-I should be out there, saving the world!" Korra stressed, standing up. "I'm the Avatar." She weakly stated, staring up into the sky.

Anzu watched her friend stand there for a moment, contemplating what to say. It was best to let the girl talk her stress and calm down afterwards. She stood up and grabbed her helmet, strapping it on. "Come on, Korra! Stop being so nervous!" She tried to optimize, punching Korra's arm playfully. "You have all the time in the world to master Firebending and Airbending. For now...Let's bust some tails!"

Korra watched the princess jog away out of the hut with an uncertain expression, then her face broke out into a grin as she followed her friend.

"I'll beat you, Anzu!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the hut.

"Come at me!"

* * *

><p>"Aim higher!" Anzu ordered as she trained with Korra in a small private arena. She rushed at Korra from a distance, blue fire sparking in her hand. Korra stood her ground, her fists clenched tightly as she waited for the right-<p>

"GRAGH!" The Avatar roared, throwing two orange-red fireballs at her mentor as the younger teenager jumped into the air. The fireballs passed Anzu by a hair, giving her the opportunity to rush down and swipe at Korra with her blazing hand.

Korra dodged it, using one hand to side-cartwheel out of the way. Anzu landed on her knees, her fist hitting the ground, a bead of sweat rolling down her nose. The training was getting their bodies heated up in the frosty air and the firebending was helping tons. Once Korra was on her two feet, she ran at Anzu and grunted as she socked her mentor in the jaw.

Anzu exclaimed in pain as it flared in the right side of her jaw, but she tried to shake it off as she balanced a handstand and preformed a mid-air split, then spun sending hoops of roaring blue flames at Korra. "HUH!" She yelled with each spin, making sure to keep her balance. "HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH!" Then, on the sixth spin, she let her foot down and flipped away from the nearby Avatar.

Korra had kept her arms crossed over her face in defense as she backed away. When the flames subsided, she didn't give up as she growled furiously. "You're going down today, Anzu!" She threatened, cracking her neck muscles as she prepared her next attack.

Anzu stuck her tongue out at such a challenge. "Come at me, Avatar!" She teased, working out her pained jaw. "I'll just get up over and over again! TRY HARDER! BEAT ME DOWN! YOU CALL THIS TRAINING!?"

"I'M TRYING!"

"MY GRANDMOTHER CAN PUCH UPPERCUTS FASTER THAN YOU!"

Slightly frustrated, the Water tribe citizen ran as fast as she could at Anzu, then Anzu dove down, grabbed Korra's ankle, and used all of her strength to swing Korra to the ground. Korra let out a roar of surprise as she saw the ground coming closer to her face.

She was falling.

"Grrrrr...! NOT. this. time." She growled under her breath as she flipped out of Anzu's grip, causing Anzu's fingers to slip. Korra's palms landed flat on the ground and she kicked her mentor's cranium. Anzu grunted, falling forward. Her face collided with the ground and she shrieked as pain flared up in her nose. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Korra momentarily paused, her heart stopping. Did she hurt Anzu's face that badly!? Her moment of terror was shortened when Anzu's body shot up and she fired from the sole of her boots in midair.

A blast of blue fire shot toward her and Korra had all but a moment to react as she jumped away, using her final move: Jumping into the air to dodge and using her right hand to push into Anzu's stomach, causing the fire-throwing girl's body to slam into the ground harshly, Korra's left hand aiming for a punch. Anzu's eyes stayed widened at the skill as both of the girls panted, the training match done for them.

Korra's hand on Anzu's stomach gripped the front of her uniform, holding the princess's torso down. "You done for!?" She spat out, breathing heavily. Her fist was still raised. They'd been at it for hours, training hard, and Anzu had been the one to take all of the punches, though Korra had taken some uppercuts and a couple of burns a few matches ago. She even had a black eye and a sore shoulder. Anzu had a now-bloody nose, a bruise to her cheek and probably her jaw, and a bruised stomach.

The decision of the match was Anzu's now.

"..." Anzu stayed silent for a moment, feeling rather sick from the punch-Well, not really a punch, but more of a strong push-to her stomach. Then her eyes narrowed vigorously as she contemplated her decision. She was known to be rather...indecisive these situations.

A devilish smirk crossed her face and she chuckled through her pearly teeth. "At last, you've surpassed me without giving up." She gave in, giving Korra immense satisfaction-She could tell it was what Korra was feeling: It showed in her wide grin. "I'd say you've surpassed me, Avatar."

Korra jumped off of her mentor and twirled in joy. "WHOOOOOOO! Firebending test, here I come!" She cheered, throwing punches in the air while Anzu slowly sat up, taking off her helmet.

"Take in the joy while you can, Korra." Anzu advised seriously, wiping the blood off her lip with her knuckles as she stood up. Korra stopped jumping around as her friend approached her, the stupid smile attached to her face. When she saw Anzu's nose, her face fell. "Your test is in about two hours. Take that time to heal and rest a bit. Eat something. Sleep. Just get that energy...reenergized." Anzu continued, resting her hand on her bruised cheek.

Korra nodded. "Uh-huh, mm-hm. Yep, got it. I'm gonna ask you as a friend: You okay?" She inquired, approaching the princess. Anzu winced as she applied pressure to her cheek, then cleared her throat neutrally.

"I'm fine, Korra. You did very well today." She replied, walking away. Korra sighed happily, taking off her helmet as she followed her friend out of the arena.

"Should I heal you? It'll take minutes." The Avatar offered, bending a small ball of water from the snow for emphasis as they approached Korra's hut. Anzu took a sigh, halting in front of Korra's parent's hut entrance. Korra frowned, standing a few feet behind her royal friend.

"Korra, we've been over this." She reminded bluntly, a few strands of hair falling loose from her ponytail. "I can heal on my own with or without your super water powers, okay?"

The water ball dropped back into the snow as Korra crossed her arms teasingly. "Come on, Princess. You don't want the elders to see you all roughed up?"

Anzu's face perked up as if she'd been reminded of something. Which she had. "Yeah, about that. They actually _won't _be seeing me during your test because I'll be here...and neither will you afterwards."

This statement had the Avatar's teasing demeanor fading, transforming into a confused expression on her face, her dark eyebrow raised as Anzu passed the cloth barrier to Korra's hut.

"Hey! What do you mean!?" Korra demanded, following suit.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>*Anzu's pov*<em>**

"So," Korra summarized as she withheld a bowl of Sea Prunes, NASTY stuff by the way, "Your grandmother wants you back at the Palace?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"TODAY?"

"Today. The ship's going to pick me up by late tonight."

"Why?"

I answered, "Because the ship is very large and-"

"NO! I mean, WHY do you have to go back? NOW? TODAY?"

I blinked once, not looking up from my cup of steaming Ginseng tea as I thought. Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna, sat vertically of us on the floor whilst listening solemnly. Finally I sighed. "Korra, my grandmother isn't the most stable of people when she misses someone." I quietly explained. "She can get...rambunctious."

It was true; After Father died, it was weeks of damage repair to walls and ceilings. Then there was this other time when she broke over a hundred expensive vases because I was a few days late of training while I was out on a Fishing trip with my cousin.

She snapped, "So!? Just because she has a temper tantrum doesn't mean you have to leave!"

Senna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Korra." She said sternly. The teenager swiped her hand off as she stared at me expectantly while I calmly sipped my tea. Mmm...Tangy.

"ANZU!" She demanded for my attention, swiping my teacup out of my hand.

"Korra." I shot back angrily, standing up. "Stop. I'm going back to the Palace and you're not going to stop me! My grandmother needs me whether you like it or NOT." I ranted, surprising Korra's parents and the girl herself. With that, I stomped out of the hut with a glare. "Don't wait up for me when your test comes."

Aghhh...My jaw hurts...

* * *

><p>After about an hour of meditating in my own hut, I let myself think of my parents.<p>

Mom...Daddy...

My hand reached into my red shirt and pulled out my mom's necklace, holding it in the palm of my hand. I laid down on my back, feeling the stone straighten my spine as I stared up at the ceiling. I had so many questions flowing through my mind;

_**Did you guys HAVE to die?**_

_**Why was Amon there in the first place?**_

_**Who were the Equalists?**_

_**Why...Why was he trying to kill ME?**_

_**Who in the name of Avatar Aang was Amon anyway!? Well, obviously he's a killer! That's why I had to stop him.**_

I blinked once, clenching my fists as I replayed my mother's death over and over again in my head. There was something...Something about this guy that I didn't like. Something that made me want to recoil and throw up over and over again.

There was just...so many answers I wanted.

Abruptly, I sat up, deciding to pack my bags. I was leaving tonight, so why waste such precious time? I needed to...I needed to see my Grandmother.

"Hey, Anzu?" Korra's voice called. I stood up straight, my smirk fading as I turned to see the solemn-looking teenager. She stepped forward, rubbing the back of her neck. She was healed up, obviously by her doing of waterbending. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was selfish and I shouldn't have ruined your tea. I guess we've gotten pretty close, huh?" She apologized awkwardly, keeping her crystal hues on the floor.

"..." My lips turned up in a small smile. "Yeah," I responded softly. "It's gonna be hard without you bugging me all the time."

Korra squinted at me, her bottom lip out in a childish pout. "Why you gotta be like that?" She whined, flipping her side ponytails.

"I'm your mentor. It's my duty to be mean. Now go get ready for your test." I pushed her out of my hut, hearing her giggle.

"Awww...But-" She began to protest, turning around to face me. I rose a black eyebrow. "But what?"

Korra crossed her toned arms, sniffling.

What in name of Avatar? Was Korra actually tearing up!?

She realized her mistake and quickly rubbed her nose with her fingers. "Sorry, I'm just nervous about the test. Will you please be there? Please? So I know you're gonna be there for me?" She requested in a rush. I moved a strand of hair out of my face, huffing heavily. The test would take a few hours...Maybe...Nah. Hmmm...I had to pack up, which I did bring MANY treasures to make this place feel like home.

"I have to pack, Korra, I don't think-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Korra begged, wringing her hands as she made big blue puppy eyes, wriggling her bottom lip.

I facepalmed, staying there for a moment before I huffed heavily. "Alright, fine!" I ground out, dropping the bag I was packing. Korra punched the air victoriously, laughing. "Ye-e-e-s!" She cheered, jumping around.

Then she saw my deadpan look and immediately calmed herself. "I mean, ahem, thank you. I am grateful."

I rolled my bright amber eyes. "If this is my last day here, I'm might as well watch my trainee' pass her test." I encouraged, cocking my head humorously. Korra leaped forward and wrapped an arm around my neck as we walked out of the hut, grinning as wide as she could.

"I'm gonna win this thing! Thanks, Anzu!"

I choked slightly, pulling on her bicep. "No problem." I coughed out as she practically dragged me to the arena.

...My luggage...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for this chapter! This is slightly post-"Welcome to Republic City" (Episode 1), just for those who're confused ^^<strong>

**Yep, uh huh, Korra was PROBABLY a little OOC near the end, but I needed to get her to make Anzu give in, you know? :D Besides, Anzu's her MENTOR, people! Not that I'm bragging or anything.**

**OMG DID YOU SEE THE SEASON FINALE OF KORRA!? THE END BLEW ME AWAY! OMIGOD!**

**SO! Review, Vote on the poll, and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**If you want more, Comment, ask questions below about Anzu and her relationships! Or how much she's actually changed on your opinion! I hope you help me reach to 9 reviews this chapter ^3^**

**I LOVE YOU, MY BENDERS! That is your name, thou reader. Thou nameth be-eth "BENDER".**

**Good day, Thou Bender.**

**Please review-eth.**


	3. Chapter 2: Going Somewhere

**I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*Anzu's pov*<strong>_

* * *

><p>A full two hours was passing by and it was certainly amusing to see a couple of tough guys get their butts kicked by the 17-year-old female Avatar. She was lacking hesitance with little to no mistakes, which was pretty good in my book.<p>

I watched as Korra used her firebending skill against two trainers, observing her moves. I was sitting in a chair beside the standing group of White Lotus members, my muscled legs crossed elegantly.

...What? I'm a princess; Just because I'm a little bruised-up doesn't mean I can't be proper...

"She's strong." I heard an elderly Katara say as Korra blasted a large explosion of orange fire.

One of the elders added, "She lacks restraint."

I couldn't help but let a proud smirk play about my lips as Korra knocked down one trainer (who ended up on the roof above us), my amber eyes narrowing as I crossed my toned arms. I remarked, "She's been lacking restraint since I first arrived here."

My ears caught the noise of Katara chuckling. "Right, Anzu." She replied.

I turned my head to look at the elders just as Korra finished slaying the trainers with her awesome skills of Firebending. I folded my fingers together as I smiled. Hmmm...This year's result could be very likely to be PASS. Hehehehe~

"She's definitely gotten better since the last time." I pointed out. The elders didn't take a glance at me as Korra approached us.

Oh, how rude...

"Whoo-hoo!" She whooped, throwing her fists up in victory.

"Great job, Korra!" I shouted, earning a thumbs-up from her. The elders stared at her blankly. Korra's smile didn't fade as she took her helmet off. "Hey, why all the doom-and-gloom, people? We should be celebrating!" She exclaimed, holding up three fingers. "Three elements down, one to go!"

...There she goes again...

She's always been like that; Getting ahead of herself. That happened six months ago...and the six months before that...and the six months before that...

One of the elders, Juzen, folded his hands. "Princess Anzu has taught you well." He said, making Korra smile wider. "But you're getting ahead of yourself as _usual_, Korra. We haven't decided if you've passed your firebending test yet."

Her smile faded into a pout. I bit my bottom lip nervously. To be honest, I was a little scared for Korra. If she didn't pass this time, we'd have to train harder for another 6 months.

Another elder, Korakk, lectured, "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

I uncrossed my arms, sighing quietly as Korra explained herself; "I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But...that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's _Mister_ Spiritual!"

"Why not?" I added, looking at Katara. "She seems pretty ready to me, considering the past three years straight of training."

The elder who lectured Korra turned to Katara as well as the four others. "Do you think she's ready, master Katara?" He inquired. I gave Korra a side smirk, giving her a thumbs up. She grinned in anticipation.

"...Yes." Katara answered, her smile never fading from her tanned, wrinkled face. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

Tenzin was Avatar Aang's and Katara's youngest son and the only airbender out of him and the two of his siblings. I've met him quite a few times and he's quite the master of airbending. He had a wife and three kids with an upcoming fourth.

"Very well, Korra." Korakk retorted. "It's time for you to begin your Airbending training."

This was the teenager's time of immense excitement: She cheered in happiness and jumped in the air. "YES! Finally!" Then she noticed the elders staring at her with disapproval. I snickered, remembering the events prior. She cleared her throat and collected herself, taking on a humble appearance.

"I mean, ahem," Korra corrected herself, placing her fist in her hand in respect. "Thank you all for believing in me."

With that, Korra walked off. The humbleness and nobility act didn't last long as she walked a mere few feet away. With a chuckle, she ran off ecstatically.

I held my sore stomach as I stood from my chair, letting out a breath. "Whoo." I exhaled as the pain went away, stepping away from the White Lotus members and Katara.

Maybe I should've taken up on Korra's healing offer-NOPE!

I can heal naturally, WITHOUT WATERBENDING FROM THE HEALERS!

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, I was sitting on my cot and I'd just finished packing up my things when I heard someone step in. My bags were all packed, now I just needed to wait for nightfall. My head turned to see a certain airbender.<p>

"Hello, Tenzin." I blankly greeted, zipping my bag up. If he was here, that means his wife and kids were here as well. Maybe he was moving here: I don't actually know, but that's pretty much all I've heard from the rumors anyway. He was very tall, taller than me by a foot and a few inches. He had his airbending tattoos from what anyone could see. Hmph.

The 51-year-old man smiled kindly as he approached me. "Ah, good to see you again, Princess." He retorted. I sighed as I glanced up at him. "Mister Tenzin, what I told you about the formalities? Here in the Tribe, I'm just plain Anzu."

"Well, just plain Anzu, would you care to tell me what has happened to your face?" Tenzin curtly shot back, kneeling down on one knee to examine my face. I'd bandaged my face prior to his arrival so I wouldn't look too injured.

"It's nothing." I said. But his expression told me he was already waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, Korra and I trained today for her Firebending test. No big deal." I explained, shrugging. "She's not looking roughed up because she healed herself. It's like this every time we train."

Tenzin shook his head as he sat next to me on my bed. "Anzu, you need a Healer. Where else are you bandaged?" He demanded, grabbing my chin to examine my face. I shook my head out of his grip, waving his hand off. He was acting like...

_Dad._

"Tenzin, Please!" I protested, standing up. I tried not to wince at the soreness as I placed a hand on my hip. "I'm fine, really! Jeez, stop worrying! You're not my father!"

The older man stood up as well, crossing his arms. "Alright..." He sighed out, walking toward the entrance of my hut. I turned my gaze away from him as he walked out.

I retorted, "And knock next time!"

"The children want to see you!" He retorted back from outside.

I mentally groaned and facepalmed, yelping when I felt the shooting pain in my nose. "Aieee! Rgghhh!" I grit my teeth as the pain faded, blinking away tears.

Okay, that was stupid...

Sighing heavily, I let my hair down, feeling the black river of hair drop to my waist. I quickly changed into a comfortable and warm kimono and pulled on a furry Fire nation coat. I just braced myself for the impact of whatever was awaiting me.

I stepped outside and was immediately bombarded with hugs on my legs and waist. It was Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Tenzin's kids. Jinora was the oldest, ten years old, and probably the wisest of the three kids when it came to airbending and information of history. Unlike her parents, she had brown-doe eyes.

Ikki was the middle child, seven years old, and the youngest daughter and she was known to be prone to hyperactivity.

Meelo was the oldest son of Tenzin, five years old, and seemed to have a ginormous fascination with "pretty-woman hair," as he liked to call it.

"Anzu!" They cheered at the same time, hugging me. Jinora was the first to let me go, her eyes shining. "Princess Anzu," She politely asked, "What's it like to have Azula as a Grandmother? Like, is it...crazy?"

"I see you've been catching up on your research." I commented as I giggled, remembering the funny times. "Well, at first it was hard when she was at the ward." I answered, kneeling down. "My dad said she was pretty rough with him back in the day when he was little. After I was existing and I began showing much progress in my Firebending, she was growing older, so we had tea and trained and it wasn't so-"

"Anzu!" Ikki cut me off, tugging on my arm. "You have bandages on your face! Why do you have bandages on your face? What's it like being a Fire nation Princess? Is it fun? Do you get to eat dessert for breakfast? Will you meet your prince charming and run off in a blazing sunset on a hot air balloon? Huh, will ya?" She questioned all in one breath, never ceasing in tugging on my coat. Jinora stared at her with a clearly disappointed expression.

I rubbed the top of Ikki's head as she continued to ramble, smiling at the older sister. "Just be glad your Grandmother isn't mine." I summarized. Katara, unlike my own grandmother, as very kind and willing to help others. It made me feel...unloved, I should say, when I compare her to my Grandma Azula. Though my grandmother and I have had some good times, it's always been hard...

Meelo grinned as he climbed on my back, poking my cheekbone repeatedly. "Can I have some of your pretty-woman hair?" He requested, sitting on my shoulders with my hair spilling over his bald head.

I giggled, lifting him into my arms as I stood up. "You've grown so much, guys!" I praised, grinning at the smiling children as they built snowmen.

"We know! It's too bad we won't be moving here. That's really sad, won't it be, Anzu? Huh? Huh? Won't it?" Ikki spoke up once again, latching herself to my leg.

I blinked incredulously as I let Meelo scramble to my shoulders again. "What? You're not?"

"Nope." Jinora replied, albeit sadly. "We're only staying for the night...Dad says Korra isn't ready for her Airbending training yet. It's kinda sad..."

Meelo tugged on my ears and hair, yelling for me to 'Giddy-up'. Oh, I was going to giddy-up all right...

I growled, stomping over to nearby Katara and Pema. Meelo cheered childishly and accidentally fell backward, falling head-first into a pile of snow. His sisters laughed at him as he struggled to get out of the cold heap of crumbled ice.

Pema was the first one to notice me, smiling warmly as she held her bulging pregnant belly. "Ah, hello Anzu. How're you?" She greeted. Katara smiled at me as I approached them. Pema was a pretty woman, delicately aged 35 and ready to pop out another one of Tenzin's kids. She was glowing with beauty, I had to admit. I guess it was the baby-belly. Hummm...

"Where's Tenzin!?" I demanded, blue fire snorting slightly from my nostrils. Katara's and Pema's smiles faded when they saw how my attitude was. Katara placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. "Anzu, dear, Tenzin's off with the elders. If you're angry at him for not being able to live here-"

"That's not all I'm mad at him about!" I interjected, stomping my foot. "Korra and I've been working so hard for so long and now she's just going to wait!? For what!?"

Pema chuckled, rubbing her belly. "Honey, maybe you should take a breath. There's a reason for all of this." She calmly advised, sitting on the bench behind her. Katara sat down as well as I sadly frowned. I took Pema's advice and took a deep breath, letting it go through my nose.

Huh! That actually worked! I felt calmer already!

"Sorry." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head. "I've been trying to control my temper lately, and-" I was cut off by Katara chuckling. I crossed my arms, working out my jaw muscles as I stared.

"Don't worry, Dear. Old habits die hard." She told me, her soft smile never fading. "When I was a young girl, it took nearly all of me to control my temper myself." Hearing this, I smiled gratefully, bowing my head. Pema rubbed her stomach, content clear on her face.

Noticing the look, I sat down to the right of the non-bender. "Miss Pema-"

"Just Pema is fine, dear."

"...Pema...Um, what's it like to have a baby inside of you?" I inquired curiously but embarrassingly, blushing at the thought. The older woman blinked in surprise for a moment before she smiled and gracefully took my wrist in her hand. "Feel this and you will see." She simply answered and placed my palm on the side of her baby-belly. After a few moments, I gave her a deadpan look. "...I don't feel anything." I stated blankly. Pema amusingly rolled her dark green eyes at my impatience and patted my hand with hers. "You have to wait a moment." She explained, closing her eyes as if she were going to sleep.

Katara smirked, crossing her arms. "Princess Anzu, are you already thinking of repopulating?"

That question had me turning blue and choking on my saliva. My hand jerked away from Pema's stomach. "WHAT!? ME!? REPOPULATE!?" I screamed, feeling stares from people in the Tribe directed at me. Katara and Pema covered their mouths to hide their giggles at my embarassment. "NOT funny!" I growled, standing up and stomping away, grumbling under my breath.

HMPH!

I am NOT repopulating. EVER.

* * *

><p>"...My ship isn't coming." I announced during dinner with Pema and Katara. The kids were sitting away from us, eating veggies and rice. Hmph, vegetarian diet. Hehehehe...I get Sealion meat while they get cold vegetables! HA!<p>

Airbenders' diets were vegetarian, I guess to keep themselves light. Meats weighed you down...Hm.

"Oh?" Katara asked, pausing her using of chopsticks to look at me. "Did you get a letter?"

I raised a piece of Smoked Seaslug to my mouth, chewing on it. "Yeah, I did a few hours ago, actually. It was from my Uncle. He said the ship was backed up, so they couldn't send for me. I have to go by myself after dinner." I replied through my small mouthful. Pema, who was in front of me, crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, how're you going to do that, young lady?" She asked with a motherly tone that annoyed me and plucked my nerves. My eyebrow twitched. "...I can borrow a canoe and travel by boat." I suggested through a forced smile, gripping my teacup so hard I could've sworn it cracked the slightest bit. Pema tilted her head in confusion and daring.

What? I have issues!

...Stop judging...

Katara sipped a bit of her tea as she cleared her throat. "Hmm. Maybe you can take a guard with you so he can bring the canoe back."

"Great idea! Great!" I exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "That's a very great idea, Master Katara! I'll set it up immediately! Chao!" I waved at the women, running away with intention to get away from this freezing place. "Don't wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Korra's pov*<strong>

I walked around in the frosty air after I'd finished my supper with Tenzin. I couldn't believe it...I've worked so hard-SO HARD- to get this point! Now I couldn't even go to Republic City to train with him! I swear, these people just don't think about my ideas! It's NOT fair! I kicked some snow around, huffing heavily as I trudged in the pretty white substance.

I wish people would just listen to me for once! I got lucky just convincing the elders to let me train with Tenzin! Being the Avatar sucks some turtleduck eggs!

...Hold up...

...What if I ESCAPE!?

"...I'm a genius." I muttered to myself as I jogged to my hut. Hehehehehehe.

Tomorrow night, I'll just wait until everyone's asleep, then I'll make my move with Naga! It's perfect! Anzu would probably already be at the Fire nation, but...

Aw, Spirits! Hold up-She didn't leave yet, did she?

Mom rose an eyebrow at me, seeing my posture freeze up just as I was about to step into my room. Dad wasn't in the room-probably sleeping-.

"Korra, honey?" She questioned, placing a hand on my tensed shoulder. "Are you alright?"

A moment's silence passed, and in that moment I just stood in silence. "...Do you know if Anzu's left yet, Mom?" I finally asked, turning to face my worn mother. Her bright blue eyes scrunched up as she seemed to think deeply.

"I received word from Katara that she's setting up her boat right now. Her ship had problems, so she has to go back to the Fire nation on her own." She explained, her chin resting on her fist in thought. My eyes enlarged before I took off running.

I had to get to Anzu! She wasn't supposed to leave until later! GRAGH!

* * *

><p><strong>*Anzu's pov*<strong>

I hummed a tune as I finished loading my bags onto the canoe. The guard with me asked, "You sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm fine, thank you..." I replied boredly, tossing him a few coins. He caught them and placed them in his bag with a grumble.

Yeah, I had a few bags of cash and coins. Grandma Azula insisted I take some in case I wanted to travel the world after training the Avatar. Oh, the Irony of that statement...going back to the Fire Nation to see her.

"Anzu! Anzu!"

My ears caught onto the voice of my best friend and I swiftly spun my body around to see the familiar figure of blue rushing toward me. I remained neutral, ignoring the pang in my emotions. I wanted to leave the cold, icy South Pole, but...at the same time I wanted to stay. Goodness knows I'm torn. Then again, I can't exactly leave my Grandmother waiting...

The guard patted my shoulder as Korra caught up to me. "Princess, do you mind if I...?" He requested, gesturing to a nearby firepit. He wanted to get warm.

"Very well. I'll call when it's time to leave." I verified, shooing him away. He sauntered to the warm spot in the snow as I faced my friend. She stared at me, tears in her eyes. To be honest, it sort of...broke me inside. I mean, she's one of my only friends!

...Scratch that, she _is _my only friend. Outside of my Grandmother's nationality, at least.

"So you're really leaving?" She whispered almost hatefully, her broken stare formed into a steady glare. "After three years, you're leaving?"

I sighed lightly. This wasn't going to be a calmed argument, huh?

"Korra, you have to understand..." I spoke up, my arms crossing over my chest. "This isn't something I can control."

This only caused her to narrow her blue eyes at me. She placed her hands on her hips rebelliously. "Something you can't control, huh?" She repeated. Hmph. Clearly Korra was unconvinced.

"And it's only for a couple of days. I'll be back from the Fire nation before you know it." I assured her. "Now...How's about a goodbye hug?"

Korra stared at me, her lip pouted. "Hmph..." She grunted, turning away from me. I deadpanned for a moment before I waved the guard (who was suddenly interested in the licking flames of the firepit) over. "Come on, guard! We're leaving!"

The guard rushed over to me and bowed respectively, hopping into the boat. "Right, Princess. Come on, I'll help you in." He offered, holding a hand out to me. I ignored it and hopped into the boat myself, causing it to rock with my added weight.

Korra was still glaring at me, but her face had softened to the point where I knew she didn't want me to leave, as if it wasn't obvious enough. "Give us a boost?" I requested, a smirked on my lips.

The Avatar rose an amused eyebrow at me before she chuckled and took a stance, waving her hands in a water-wave motion. The movement caused the water around the boat to ripple before the water lurched, taking us with it, and pushing the boat forward in the air.

I gripped the sides of the canoe as the guard screamed and held onto me for dear life, the canoe bouncing a bit when we hit the water with a large smacking sound and a _'SPLASH!' _

I laughed joyfully from the adrenaline I'd received, pushing the guard off of me. "Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"

The guard composed himself and cleared his throat, gently Waterbending us further away from shore. I turned my back to him, seeing Korra standing there with a sorrowful look. I waved at her. "Bye, Korra!"

She slowly raised her arm and waved back, a small smile playing along her lips.

A few hours later, we were still on the watery path. It was very late, though I didn't feel like sleeping; I had a strange fear of sleeping on a boat...The guard was still Waterbending the water to push the boat forward, wide awake.

"You have any family?" I inquired to him, heating up my hands with a small breath of fire. "Wife? Kids? Parents?"

The guard glanced at me, then went back to focusing on the water. "Yeah. Got a wife back at the south...and I have three sons. Mother passed nearly a decade ago." He answered all in one breath.

I frowned, feeling sympathy toward the man. "...I'm sorry...I lost my parents too."

"I know. It was in the papers and all over the radio when it happened. But yeah, I'm sorry too. It must've been hard."

I shrugged, reaching into my bag to pull out a pair of ear muffs. I replied, "It took a while, but over time I focused on impressing my grandmother. It wasn't easy to get over, but my mom gave a charm."

"A charm?"

"Well, yeah. She told me to squeeze it whenever I was scared and she and dad would protect me."

"..." The guard looked at me with a smirk. "Have you squeezed it at all lately?"

My lips curled into a smirk. "Nope."

"Heh. So, about the guy that assassinated your parents...Why'd he do it?" The guard inquired. I tensed up at the question, but I took a deep breath and let it go.

My eyes stared down at the small bag of money at my feet. After a moment, I narrowed them as I stared at the bag. "...That's what I'm going to find out. I heard he resides in Republic City...So I'm going there."

The guard stopped his movements, turning to look at me confusingly. "Hold on, I thought you were going back to the Fire nation?"

"That's what they all think..."

"Princess?" The guard asked as he watched me hold up a small bag of money.

"I'll give you all of this if you take me to Republic City by tonight." I curtly offered.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHHH!<strong>

**Azula's granddaughter is going TO REPUBLIC CITY! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**What shall happen there? YOU DECIDE!**

**Review for more!**

**Also, yes, I know this isn't the first episode just yet, but I promise next chapter will be it! YAS!**

**I wonder what will happen?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


End file.
